poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Adventures of Epic Mickey
Sora's Adventures of Epic Mickey is a Sora's Adventures film that is created by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Mickey Mouse, out of curiosity, enters Master Yen Sid's workshop with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Olie, Ally, Lela, Maddie and Their Friends through a mirror in his house and discovers the model of the land Yen Sid created and the tool used to create it, the magic paintbrush. Fiddling with the brush, Mickey accidentally creates the Shadow Blot. Panicking, Mickey quickly tries to erase the Blot by throwing paint thinner onto it, but destroys the model in the process. Mickey flees back to his house, while the Blot enters and takes control of the ruined world from its first resident, Walt Disney's forgotten creation Oswald, the Lucky Rabbit. Many months and years later, Mickey had forgotten his past incident until the Shadow Blot enters his home through the mirror and abducts him and the others into the ruined world, now named the Wasteland. Oswald soon had his will from years of hiding and his mind twisted by his jealousy of Mickey's rise to fame, unaware the Mad Doctor and the Blot formulate a plan to destroy Mickey and steal his heart, which they plan use to escape the ruined world, as all Wasteland inhabitants are forgotten and thus no longer have hearts of their own. During his journey through the Wasteland, Mickey and the others are guided by Gremlin Gus and becomes armed with Yen Sid's brush. Mickey uses the brush to restore the Wasteland in order to atone for his destruction and win Oswald's trust. Queen of Night appears and sends Mumfie, Scarecrow and Pinkey to help the heroes and are informed by the three that Xehanort, Vantias, Constantine the Frog, Evil Selena, Oogie Boogie, Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Jafar, Maleficent, Hans, Ursula, Hades, Arthur and Cecil, Cruella De Vil including Ozzy and Strut are in the Wasteland. After defeating a fake Blot (Oswald revealed the Shadow Blot Mickey and the others fought along with all the Blotlings he encountered were drippings of the real Blot), Mickey eventually comes to terms with his actions and reveals all to Oswald, who loses his temper. While jumping angrily on the cork, Oswald accidentally causes the true form of the Shadow Blot to escape his prison into the world. The heroes also encounter Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Constantine, Evil Selena, Oogie Boogie, Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Jafar, Maleficent, Hans, Ursula, Hades, Arthur and Cecil, Ozzy and Strut and Cruella De Vil. Oswald soon reveals that he and his wife, Ortensia, attempted to seal the Blot away, but Ortensia was blighted by the Blot in the process and entered a catatonic state. The Blot takes Oswald and Gus, threatening to kill them if Mickey does not allow the Blot to take his heart. Mickey yields his heart to the Blot, who then proceeds to destroy the Wasteland, the waiting antagonists begin a "divide and conquer" attack stage but are interferred by none other Elsa the Snow Queen who were summoned by Dez to help the heroes but Sora and the gang, Mickey, Oswald and Gus successfully manage to destroy the Blot from the inside and rescue Mickey's heart Oswald reunites with Ortensia and befriends Mickey now becoming more like brothers and great allies. With the Wasteland now slowly regenerating, Mickey escapes back to Yen Sid's workshop and returns home through the mirror, which becomes sealed by Yen Sid to prevent Mickey from entering again and cause anymore mischief and winning the trust of Sora and his companions. Not long after the mirror is sealed, Mickey discovers that he still has some of the Shadow Blot's ink in him, leaving the possibility he may still be able to reach the Wasteland. Trivia Mary Contrary, McKenzie Fox, Roger Rabbit, Karen Rooney, The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo and Walter), Zhane, Kronk, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Pollie Pi, C-3PO, R2-D2, Elsa the Snow Queen, Princess Anna, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Cassandra, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Eddie Valiant and Jack Skellington will be Good Guest Stars. Master Xehanort, Vanitas, The Sectary of Night, The Horned King, Creeper, Constantine the Frog, Nora Dershilt, Oogie Boogie, Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Jafar, Maleficent, Winterbolt, Judge Doom, The Sanderson Sisters, Hans, Chelsea Barnes, Nora Dershilt, Ursula, Hades, Arthur and Cecil, Ozzy and Strut and Cruella De Vil will be Working for the Shadow Blot (The Phantom Blot). Both Epic Mickey and Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep were Released in 2010. Queen of Night will be Making a Cameo to Help Sora and Pals in the Final Battle. This Film will be Entirely based Off DisneyDaniel93's Classic Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series